


Longing

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Watari is a good friend, sounds angsty but its actually not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Yahaba couldn't stop thinking about Kyoutani, ad he wondered if the other had been thinking about him. Probably not since he hadn't called.





	Longing

Yahaha stared angrily at his phone. It had been a week since Kyoutani and him had hooked up at the party and the other had yet to text him. Yahaba had thought the night had gone great. They were both a little tipsy but not drunk, not like the majority of their former teammates. Their conversation had been better than it had been when they were in high school together, Kyoutani told Yahaba about the dog he rescued and how he was working tirelessly to excel in his school's premed program. 

Yahaba listened intently and then kissed Kyoutani when he smiled far too wide telling him about his dog. Kyoutani had responded with vigor and soon the two found themselves making out in one of the abandoned closets. It hasn't gotten past kissing and grinding but it was so good, Yahaba was sure Kyoutani would call.

He himself hadn't stopped thinking about the other. He hadn't changed much, he was still passionate and still intense, but now it was geared towards something productive, something he truly loved and could do for the rest of his life, like taking care of animals. Yahaba couldn't stop thinking about Kyoutani, ad he wondered if the other had been thinking about him. Probably not since he hadn't called.

"What if he's waiting for you to call?" Watari said, sitting himself down next to Yahaba on their beaten up old couch. 

The thought hadn't occurred to Yahaba, but there was no way Kyoutani thought Yahaba would call him first. So instead of an actual response, Yahaba huffed.

"I'm serious, Kyoutani is shy,"

"How would you know?"

Watari waved his phone, where he had a message from Kyoutani waiting to be open, "because he's my friend,"

"But you're my best friend!" Yahaba tried to reach for the phone.

"I have many friends," Watari said, pocketing his phone where Yahaba won't grab it and taking the remote to change the channel, "and I don't usually share aspects of their lives to everyone, so when I tell you Kyoutani is shy, listen to me and stop moping,"

Yahaba sat up and fully faced his best friend, "does he like me? Did he tell you?"

Watari shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You're the worst," Yahaba huffed again.

Watari chose to ignore him, which had Yahaba hitting him with a pillow, "I hate you sometimes,"

"Why are you still here? Go call him," he used his foot to push Yahaba until the other was forced to get off the couch, "he's getting annoying asking me why you won't call him,"

Yahaba pointed an accusing finger, "so he does like me,"

"Shut up and call him,"

Yahaba squealed and ran to his room, closing the door and throwing himself on his bed. As the phone rang he wondered what he was going to say. 

"Hey," Kyoutani's gravely voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Hi," Yahaba breathed.

"You called,"

Yahaba smiled, "I did. A little birdy told me you were missing me," he felt back on his bed, happy to finally hear the other's voice.

He could hear Kyoutani groan, which made him smile even wider, "don't listen to the bird,"

"So its not true," Yahaba faked a pout, even though Kyoutani couldn't see him.

"It's true, you just shouldn't listen to what it says,"

"Well the little birdy got me to call you,"

There was a huff on Kyoutani's line, "alright, so I guess he's not all bad,"

"Hey Kyo,"

"Yeah?"

"I've really missed you, too,"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me again, since you didn't call earlier,"

Yahaba couldn't help but laugh, "I was waiting for you to call," he said, "that was some of the best grinding I've ever done in my life,"

"You go around grinding every weekend or what?" the words were accusatory but his tone was playful.

"Nah, but I think I'd know good grinding when I experience it,"

"God, you're so embarrassing," Kyoutani was laughing now, and it reminded Yahaba of when he told him about Oikawa falling when he tried to confess to Iwaizumi. Light, genuine. 

"Let's get together, I'll buy you food," Yahaba said, cutting right to the chase. 

"Ahh yes, my favorite,"

"Come on, it'll be fun,"

"Are you expecting more grinding?"

"I mean, if the night goes that way I'm not opposed," Yahaba started, "but I do just want to catch up with you, I-," he took a deep breath, "I-I really missed you, and I like you, not just because of what we did, but I liked talking to you,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"I," Kyo cleared his throat, "I like you too,"

"So it's a date," Yahaba closed his eyes and held his breath.

"Yeah, I'm free this weekend,"

"Great!"

Kyoutani chuckled, "I gotta go, I have an essay due at midnight,"

"Always the procrastinator," he teased.

"Sorry I've been too busy thinking about this guy I hooked up with last week,"

Yahaba couldn't stop the blush flooding his face, "he must be really hot then,"

"The hottest, but he's kind of cocky about it so I'd never tell him," he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Lucky for you, I'm great at keeping secrets,"

Kyoutani chuckled, "bye Yahaba,"

"Bye Kyoutani, I'll text you,"

Yahaba squealed and rolled around in his bed as soon as he hung up. He jumped out and ran back to the living room, startling Watari who had started watching a scary movie. 

"Announce yourself, please," Watari said, starting to round up the chips that had fallen on the couch, pausing the movie.

"Guess who has a date," he plopped himself down next to his best friend.

"I know, he was texting me during your call,"

Yahaba sputtered, "if him and I are gonna date you gotta take a side," 

Watari threw a chip at him, "No thanks, now let me watch my movie," he through another chip at him before adding, "and I'm happy for you, both of you."

"But you're taking my side right?" Yahaba smiled, "I mean I am your best friend,"

"No offense, but I like Kyoutani better,"

Yahaba pretended to gasp, "I can't believe you,"

"You wanna kiss his face, so you also like him better,"

"Wait! Do you want to kiss his face, is that why you like him better? Are you trying to steal my man?"

Watari's response was to just roll his eyes, "you caught me,"

Yahaba chuckled but stood up, "you watch your movie, I'm gonna go send some cute selfies to my soon to be cute ass boyfriend," he went to the kitchen to make them a snack, some grilled cheese. When they were finished, he set them on a plate and held one of them up, taking a selfie. It took him 5 tries and 2 different filters before he decided on a picture and captioned it, "better wife me up quick" it only took him a second to add a winky face before sending it off. 

The response was almost instantaneous, and although Yahaba was hoping for a selfie back, a picture of Kyo's laptop with a word document up was enough. Especially when the caption read,

"that's the plan"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
